Desaprendi Como Esquecer de te Amar
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Uma carta pode mudar os rumos das coisas, mas até que ponto? Quando chega a hora de cumprir um juramento: É o início ou seu fim? Você abriria mão de um dia da sua vida para reencontrar seus amigos? Para remexer no passado?


**Nome grande para um short grande... rsrs  
Ainda não sei por que ainda chamo de short's essas coisas que escrevo... **

Sinopse:  
Uma carta pode mudar os rumos das coisas, mas até que ponto?  
Quando chega a hora de cumprir um juramento: É o início ou (seu) fim?  
Você abriria mão de um dia da sua vida para reencontrar seus amigos? Para remexer no passado? Simplesmente para encontrar o seu mais temido fantasma?  
Ele sim...

**_Cap. único - Um Juramento Não Se Quebra_**

Temores - dúvidas  
_Meu corpo  
Veleja sem rumo  
Minha consciência apodrece  
Sem razão...  
Queime meu ser,  
Flutue por minha mente,  
Me guie...  
Eu guardo segredos  
Que você nunca poderia omitir  
Estaria disposto a suportar, comigo,  
Esses complexos...?  
Proteja-me! Me ilumine!  
Desvende-me...  
Quero ser sua...  
Meus medos não me afligem  
Minha alma não é triste,  
Só temo, um dia, temer  
E não sofro de amor...  
Me ensina a amar?  
Me diga como fazer...?  
Estou perdida,  
Me diga! Me guie!  
Ensine-me...  
Para aprender a amar  
Eu devo sofrer?  
Eu devo temer?  
Me narre sua história  
Como seria se...  
Se eu pudesse te amar?  
Você me protegeria...?  
Me protegeria do medo do amor?  
Seguraria minhas mãos  
Quando estivesse preste a cair,  
A falhar?  
Me colocaria no colo,  
Me livrando dos obstáculos?  
Você estaria comigo até na hora da minha morte?  
Seria só meu?  
Você promete?  
Me guie...  
Me ensine... Me ensine a não temer você... _  
- - -

_-Ai... _

-Hum, me desculpe... – ela pediu quando ainda fazia o curativo do queixo do rapaz. – Não sei como você ainda gosta tanto de quadribol. – disse sorrindo.

-Você sabe sim. Eu me sinto liberto quando estou voando.

Estavam na sala dos monitores, Harry havia se machucado depois da final, cansativa, entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Hermione o tinha arrastado para fora da multidão, para sanar seu ferimento. Se bem conhecia Harry, ele iria ficar com aquele machucado até que a festa terminasse e depois faria um curativo mal feito.

-E depois sobra para mim, ficar com medo por você, não é? – ela perguntou irônica. – Acho que você sente prazer em fazer isso comigo.

-Isso o que? – ele perguntou colocando a mão no queixo pra sentir o inchaço.

-Me assustar com essas suas manobras arriscadas, você não sente medo mesmo?

-Medo de que Mione? De cair?

-Pra dizer no mínimo.

-Tenho pessoas especializadas que podem me curar num piscar de olhos.

-Você esqueceu de uma amiga preocupada e com um complexo enorme de coisas altas...

Ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Não tenho medo de altura, porque me preocupo muito mais com as pessoas a minha volta... Não tenho tempo pra me incomodar comigo, entende?

-Sim. Algo como: "Eu prefiro me matar e salvar a pele de algum desconhecido"? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Não. É como se fosse: "Tenho medo que ela se machuque e prefiro morrer a perdê-la". – o jovem falou olhando para a janela.

Hermione que tinha um ar maroto, o perdeu rapidamente, e com isso ficou sem ação.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles por um momento, onde Hermione tentava desesperadamente entender aquilo que o amigo dissera.  
Então pensou que Harry realmente amava a namorada, e aquilo lhe trouxe algo ruim, um sentimento traiçoeiro, inveja. Sentiu-se má.  
xxxxxxx

Ele estava colocando a gravata do terno, os cabelos ainda eram rebeldes, mas depois de todos esses anos, se acostumou, amigas diziam que era seu charme, e ele, sorrindo sem graça, apenas agradecia. Ele já estava na igreja, num quartinho preparando-se, não poderia se atrasar, não no seu próprio casamento...  
Ele estranhamente não se sentia nervoso, nem ao menos suava frio. Sinceramente, ele não estava sentindo nada do que um dia disseram que ele sentiria. Com tranqüilidade terminou de dar o nó da gravata.  
Os anos passaram rapidamente e ele agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Tudo passou, tudo amenizou, e voltou, aos poucos, para aquela antiga paz que ele ainda não tivera o prazer de presenciar. Até alguns anos atrás...  
Aos dezessete anos conseguiu se livrar do fardo que carregava e pôde, enfim, respirar tranqüilamente. Seu trabalho era um mistério – ao menos para os curiosos. -, sua vida, discretíssima, suas ações até pareciam calculadas... Ele não queria tudo que tinha, achava até desnecessário. Mas das "coisas" que não abria mão, encontravam-se Rony e Mione – seus amigos.  
É fato que verdadeiramente, Harry nunca conheceu a liberdade, mas se todos têm que carregar sua 'cruz', talvez, a dele fosse esta, não ter paz. – não se tratando de somente guerras. - Agora, ele tinha vinte e três anos, e já estava casando. Nossa! Nunca imaginou algo assim.  
Pôs o terno. Na pequena janela de vidro, uma coruja batia apressada. Puxando o trinco ele a deixou passar. Com certa dificuldade a coruja adentrou o lugar, deixou uma carta cair e tão logo se retirou. Estranhamente, não tinha nada escrito fora, para indicar o remetente, mesmo assim, ele abriu.

**_Caro Harry, _**

Bom dia...  
Acho que lhe devo algumas explicações.  
Primeiro, não espere que lhe peça perdão. Eu não vou me desculpar por não ir ao seu casamento, e, depois, você entenderá o porquê. Espero que assim o faça.  
Segundo, acho que esta carta será um choque para você, é melhor sentar-se.  
E terceiro, espero que realmente, do fundo do meu coração, seja o homem mais feliz que alguém vá conhecer... Você merece, acredite. E por favor, não seja tão desleixado quando se tratar da sua esposa. Não seja orgulhoso... Eu sei, deve estar pensando quem sou eu para falar de orgulho, – não esqueça Potter, ainda temos uma estranha conexão neural. – é apenas um conselho, vai perder muito com esse modo - talvez coisas irrecuperáveis – de ser, perdoe, sei que você pode.  
Há tanto tempo nos conhecemos, a tempo conversamos sobre tudo, sem deixar uma lacuna, que até esqueço de quando passei a entendê-lo, não que eu pense muito nisso – acho que aquela coisa do Rony de "é porque é" caiu em uso. -, tão bem. E não consigo me recordar quando você começou a me entender, talvez tenha me tornado previsível – o que duvido muito. -, ou talvez, você tenha finalmente se tornado observador... Ou ainda, há a probabilidade de seu amadurecimento, – Isso é possível! – isto é, se amadurecimento tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. – aceitando, claro, a possibilidade de você ter amadurecido... - Acho que me sinto um pouco frustrada por não saber a razão dessa nossa, digamos, "conexão"...  
Você sabe como sou. Não consigo me aquietar sem ter uma explicação lógica, ao menos substancial, palpável e relevante, em minhas mãos. Incomoda-me o fato do 'não saber' ou o fato da dúvida. Talvez apenas seja medo de enxergar que a vida é ilógica e que eu, sempre tão consciente, tenha sofrido uma peça pregada pela mesma, que fizera tudo como que só por diversão. E que talvez esteja no tempo errado... Sou alguém que busca respostas, que as quer, que as segue, que sofre por isso.  
Você me disse uma vez que nem tudo tem coerência, isso me importuna, pois acho que o fato de existir uma explicação, para qualquer que seja a coisa, alivia minha frustração, por isso busco. Acho que sei, apenas em parte, a causa dessa nossa correlação, mas, não faz sentido. Não deve fazer sentido. Não pode. O sentindo não se encaixa a frase que vou utilizar, não agora, mas quando usá-la, saberá.  
Sabe que ainda lembro de quando implicávamos? Aquela menininha "mandona e dentuça". Chamavam-me assim, certo? Estudiosa – que chamavam de CFD – um pouco prepotente e até arrogante, 'fissurada' em regras. E também ainda lembro de achar você e o Rony "garotos-problema", que eu não deveria me 'misturar'. Como estava enganada... Meus mais leais amigos, meus garotos-problema favoritos, razão das minhas dores de cabeça. Com o Rony engraçado e ainda bastante implicante para comigo. As birras e bobeiras. – que eu talvez tenha contribuído. – E tem você, Meu protegido ou protetor? Minha amizade mais recíproca, de brigas a abraços, e consolos e segredos e franqueza, que nunca tive com outras pessoas... E acho que não terei. Amigo de todas as horas e confidente incansável e incondicional.  
Como mudamos tanto? - voltei ao mesmo ponto? - Como tornamo-nos tão completos? Como ficamos tão amigos, quando tudo indicava que nem nos olharíamos no rosto? É um questionário de "como's" que não sei se sou capaz de resolver.  
Talvez, outra peça da vida. Começo a achar que somos apenas marionetes nas mãos dela. Isso seria uma explicação viável para tudo que venho passando, para o que me aflige e que diz respeito a você. Ou ainda, a culpa tenha sido sua, ou exclusivamente minha, ou quem sabe das garotas que falavam de você no vestiário, dormitórios e banheiro feminino (não respectivamente). O que importa é que de tudo isso que falei só tenho certeza de nossos nomes, algo que é intragável a mim, fica entalado na garganta e não 'desce'.  
Devo estar lhe deixando confuso. Contudo, queria lhe dizer umas palavras, antes de finalmente te entregar o que também está entalado em mim, que a tempo já deveria ter passado, no entanto só aumentou... que de certo me fere e consome e que eu, tão pouco, consigo me afastar.  
Você pode ganhar o mundo, não seja como eu, não se feche, não deixe pra depois... Alcance o que por como meta, e depois, trace outra. Gostaria de estar ao seu lado, para ver todas as suas conquistas, mas agora você tem alguém bem mais especial, tenho que me conformar. Só não esqueça que, quando precisar, ainda terá o meu ombro... amigo.  
Mas, se alguma vez, algum dia, você precisar de, se você precisar mais do que uma simples amiga Harry James Potter, conte comigo assim mesmo. Pois quero que tenha essa certeza guardada contigo: eu confiaria a você minha vida, cega e plenamente, e saiba que pode confiar esta responsabilidade a mim, pois eu morreria por você, faria de tudo para lhe proteger, para te ver bem, eu me sacrificaria por você quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até que não mais corresse perigo. Eu me afastaria, mesmo doendo muito, de você, se isto lhe fizesse bem e me ferisse de modo sem proporção e volta. Porque eu te quero bem. Por simplesmente eu quase venerar você, me entende? Por você ser meu melhor amigo, por eu te amar demasiadamente.  
Pronto. Era apenas isso. Era o que queria dizer. Surpreendo-me como foi fácil ter escrito, mas é bem verdade, aliás, não sabe o quanto temi e tremi só na possibilidade de você pensar sobre esse meu sentimento, antes...  
Confesso que foi complicado admitir o que sento. Entrei em um grande período de negação. Era irrelevante e irreal amar-te! Era errado, era muito errado, era correr risco, era a probabilidade de perder você, de não te ter ao meu lado e eu não queria isso! De modo algum.  
Esse era um dos meus segredos, eu não mais poderia viver sem te olhar, tocar, falar, não podia... – talvez nem quisesse ou me esforçasse. - Todavia, isso não deveria ocorrer e mesmo assim, quando olhava para algum rapaz, as possibilidades que me vinham eram: "Ele não é tão afável quanto o Harry", "esse é muito medito, o Harry não é assim", "Os olhos dele não brilham tanto quando o do Harry", "aquele andar, estranhamente, é parecido com..." Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... Sempre, e sem eu assentir, povoando minha mente e pensamentos.  
Mas como explicar que estou apaixonada por meu amigo? Como explicar como aconteceu? Como chegar até você e dizer isso sem nos afetar, sem destruir ou balançar nossa amizade? Sem medo da rejeição? Sem obter cicatrizes nessa caminhada? Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas, achava que ia enlouquecer, acho que a razão de estar de escrevendo isso, não é outra a não ser de desabafo para um amigo, amigo esse, que você sempre fora, que muito bem fez o papel...  
Não queria te querer tanto, sinto que estou destruindo algo dentro de mim por admitir, meu orgulho. Esse é todo o problema, prometi que nunca te contaria, mas me feri não conseguir te olhar mais, daquele jeito, "normal"... Era irritantemente adolescente ficar percebendo quando o seu cabelo estava mais arrepiado que 'aquele outra dia' ou quando você estava apaixonado por uma garota e pensar que ela nem te merecia, só por ciúme, e encontrar nela defeitos que talvez não existissem e apesar de tudo, guardar só pra mim.  
Acho que ainda tinha a ilusão de – imagino, por assim dizer - te ter pra mim. Eu sei, tolice. Meu tempo esgotou, creio que também não me esforcei o suficiente para mostrar o que eu realmente queria. Que o que sempre e só desejei era estar com você, te ter pra mim, sei que é egoísta, mas aprendi que, em parte, o amor é assim.  
É tão irreal falar deste modo? De amor e por você?  
Não tenho idéia de quando te vi "assim", desse modo que ainda me assusta. Mas não faz pouco tempo. E também sei que não foi num piscar de olhos. Foi natural, mais não imprevisível. – quase óbvio e ao mesmo tempo obscurecido. - Vou tentar explicar. O que sinto, é maior que o medo de te ver morto, maior que o medo de nunca passar (essa 'coisa'), mesmo sabendo que há grandes chances. É maior que seu amor por quadribol e seu asco por poções, é maior que sua sonolência naquelas aulas de história da magia e certamente maior do que toda a amizade que você nutri por mim, é maior do que a dor por saber disso e ainda maior do que qualquer sentimento que senti... É mais forte que nossos laços afetivos – de amizade. –, que meu desejo por aprender e sua liderança, mais forte que cem gigantes e mais puro que o brilho de seus olhos, que o lírio no jardim bem cuidado, de Hogwarts. Mais corajoso, violento e persistente que uma legião de guerreiros. Sou eu, por completo e doando-me a você...  
Vejo perguntando-me o por quê de todo meu medo - Medo esse, de perder aquele 'superamigo', meu super-herói e, quiçá, inspiração. - Se de qualquer forma, irei te perder para uma estranha. Sabe que pensei que doeria mais? Não sei se, apesar disso, se torna um alívio...  
Só não entendo como você pode ter tantas qualidades e nem se dar conta disso, não entendo como me fiz de cega por tempo demais, e me dou conta que por isso perdi o que eu a muito sonhei e desejei.  
Congratulo-me toda vez que lembro que consegui enganar a tantas pessoas. Nem mesmo Gina, que é observadora (ou Colin), conseguiu me 'decifrar', como a mesma disse-me uma vez.  
De todo jeito, quero que também saiba que mesmo de longe quero de ajudar. Quando te vejo, de alguma forma, me sinto liberta, e se sinto medo, te clamo, pois eu vejo estrela com você. Tenho dúvida se quero ainda esse amor pra mim, a me seguir... E, além disso,  
Eu simplesmente desaprendi como esquecer de te amar...

Tua sempre amiga, – Aqui a caligrafia, firme e bela, dela falhava, dando espaço a um leve tremor. Se este não a conhecesse há tanto anos deixaria passar despercebido, mas não depois de anos lendo tudo que ela escrevia.  
**_Hermione Jane Granger _**

P.S.: Agora deve entender a desculpa tão elaborada que lhe dei, para não comparecer a seu casamento, e ser a madrinha... do noivo.  
Sinto muito por estar te atordoando e atormentando nesse seu momento, mas não tive coragem suficiente de dizer antes, eu admito, eu não conseguiria falar te olhando... E ainda me pergunto como estou te mandando isso. – Ah, é... - Eu amo você.

Ele olhou para os lados, atordoado. Ninguém à volta, ele suspirou.  
O que era tudo aquilo?  
E então como um baque veio-lhe uma lembrança, de apenas dois dias atrás...

_Em um bar trouxa bebendo, sorrindo – até demais – e conversando – talvez coisas sem sentido -, encontravam-se três amigos. Rony, Harry e Mione. Numa pequena comemoração, uma simples despedida de solteiro. Hermione tinha achado inconveniente e até imoral a idéia de Rony, "levá-lo a um 'bordel'". Além do que ela não iria a um lugar daqueles. _

-Bom – Rony falou alto, levantando-se. – Eu vou indo – ele cambaleou, arrancando risadas dos amigos ainda sentados.

–Tem certeza que pode ir sozinho? – perguntou Harry cutucando Hermione.

-Eu... – ele estava apontando para o lado errado. – estou mais que bem... Mais que bem! – e aparatou.

Eles se entreolharam assustados. Olharam a volta e parecia que ninguém tinha visto nada, amenizaram as feições.

-Ron não toma jeito – Hermione murmurou.

-Deixa ele – Harry falou tomando mais um gole de vinho.

-Acho melhor parar de beber, Potter –Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

Harry revirou os olhos, sarcástico. - Claro, mamãe – Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos.

-Estou falando sério.

-Mesmo? – ele bebeu mais um pouco – Ora, Mione. Eu quero relaxar, se se sente incomodada pode ir embora – ela ponderou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar, bebeu também.  
- - -

-Disse pra não beber tanto – ela, que estava um pouco mais sóbria, reclamava enquanto o colocava no táxi.

-Pra onde Madame? – o taxista perguntou olhando pra trás.

-Er... - "Minha casa ou a dele?", antes que Hermione respondesse Harry deu o endereço da casa dele.

- - -

-Onde você põe a chave?

-No meu bolso de trás.

-Harry! Não tá aqui...

-Bom... Então, eu perdi – afirmou pensativo.

-E agora?

Acabaram por usar magia. Um apoiava-se no outro para tentar conseguir o equilíbrio, o que era ruim pra Mione, afinal ela era menor e mais fraca. Ela, em um momento, se desequilibrou e acabou por cair de costas no chão, que tinha um tapete fofo, e se não fosse o corpo de Harry sobre o seu, talvez, sentisse um pouco melhor sua perna e as costas nesse momento.  
Ela sentiu o hálito inebriante de vinho que vinha dos lábios entreabertos dele, abertos, talvez pela surpresa de ter caído... Percebendo melhor seu estado, ela estava olhando pros lábios dele, com a respiração irregular e segurando, não puxando, a camisa dele com força. Voltou seus olhos para os dele, Harry também a olhava, engoliu seco. Ele se levantou e a ajudou, puxando para si, e sem dar tempo para que Hermione desse um grito. Ela sentiu estar presa nos braços dele e então, finalmente, abriu os olhos.  
Hermione tinha a ligeira impressão de que era errado, mas por outro lado, nunca esteve tão certa. Suas mãos deixaram-se levar pelo impulso e com cuidado tiraram os óculos dele, colocaram os cabelos dele para trás, pra observar melhor o brilho dos olhos de Harry. Com uma das mãos segurou o ombro dele, e com o dedo da outra perpassou pela cicatriz de sua testa, nariz e contornou seus lábios, depois, com as costas dos dedos, acariciou a bochecha dele e, nas pontas dos pés, deu um beijo naquele local. Ao invés de se afastar ela apenas virou o rosto, e isso fez com que seus narizes se tocassem. Harry virou para o lado a cabeça e se aproximou, tocando, levemente, os lábios da amiga. Ela conseguiu sentir um acréscimo nas batidas cardíacas e adrenalina percorria todo seu corpo. Suas mãos seguraram o pescoço dele e lhe trouxe para si, sem querer se afastar. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam, provavelmente a última, e fora de todo, completamente diferente dos da noiva de Harry, não havia sido planejado e tinha sido muito bom, e desejado e com um estranho sabor de carinho, amizade e... Ele não conseguia distinguir, mas era algo bom, era algo bom...

Por que lembrar daquilo? Tinha sido um erro, certo?  
Eles combinaram que não falariam sobre aquilo, pra ninguém e nem entre si. Hermione cumpriu, de tudo que havia falado naquela carta, aquele beijo não estava incluído. Harry não estava bem. Confuso, não tinha idéia do que fazer primeiro. Do certo e errado.  
Ontem havia discutido com a amiga novamente, pelo mesmo motivo de sempre: por que ela não iria comparecer ao seu casamento?  
Harry tinha saído muito irritado da casa dela. No dia mais especial – ou que deveria ser. - da sua vida Hermione não estaria ao seu lado?

Alguém batia na porta. Já estava na hora do casamento.  
Mas... Ele realmente queria casar?

- - - -  
Sete anos... Quando queremos esquecer e nos esforçamos, passam rápido. Porém mesmo assim, há mudanças gritantes.

- - - -  
Certas coisas nunca mudam...  
E o velho mundo bruxo não foge a regra. Existem preceitos para que aja a tal 'dignidade bruxa'.  
Um juramento não pode ser quebrado, assim como uma dívida deve ser quitada... Os bruxos prezam muito a questão da palavra, seja você pobre ou rico, 'bom' ou 'mal', esperto ou inocente, criança ou adulto. Se você prometeu, deverá cumprir e pagar caro ou barato pela sua boca...

A palavra 'falha' não é aceita. Crie um plano mirabolante, passe por cima de tudo e todos, minta, engane, suborne... Não importa, com tanto que, ao final, cumpra sua palavra. Só não quebre uma promessa, só não crie ilusões... Você estará marcado, para sempre; você será julgado por seus atos, você terá um objetivo e não poderá descansar até atingi-lo; você será perseguido por todo tempo, sua mente não lhe dará sossego.

_As horas correm, você sufoca, sucumbe, na nostalgia. E então vêm os anos, e talvez, você pensa, que fica mais alheio... então percebe que apenas se acostumou com a lacuna em uma parte da sua vida miserável – miserável, no caso, não significa em dinheiro, mas sim espiritualmente. – Seus amigos, seus, há muito não mais, fiéis escudeiros (não que ele não os respeitasse, apenas não os via mais) – fiéis escudeiros, significando sempre presentes.  
Você os quer? Saudade, saudade, saudade...  
Sente falta? Precisa, precisa, precisa...  
Adoece na ausência? Não queria ter se afastado?  
Você foi orgulhoso  
Paciência.  
Você precisa revê-los, mas tem medo do que, em tanto tempo, lhe aguarda...  
A porta esta aberta, você pode escolher, entrar ou sair, mas você prometera... E promessa, é divida.  
Em certos momentos não se deve pensar, – ainda mais quando há uma promessa no meio. Não esqueça, você tem uma dívida... - pensamentos geram dúvidas, que geram temores, que geram fraqueza... que pode trazer como conseqüência desistência. E você não pode falhar, você nunca falha. Está não seria sua estréia, nunca esqueça: Você deve!_

Trinta anos, um bom emprego, alguns apartamentos, um automóvel, uma coruja, é, acho que era isso. Famoso, rico, era de praxe, ninguém precisava, ou melhor, ele nem precisava (e nem queria) lembrar dessas duas características que lhe marcavam desde que tinha apenas um ano de idade. Tinha, ainda, os olhos verdes mais invejados (e cobiçados) de toda Inglaterra e uma 'maldita' cicatriz na testa ('marca do original', os amigos costumavam dizer), ainda jogava quadribol com colegas. Não era fã de poções e, sinceramente, história da magia nunca fora seu forte... Para compensar, era um habilidoso executor de feitiços diversos, azarações e contra-azarações, excelente em duelos bruxos, transfigaração e lutas (obviamente). E há pouco tempo estava solteiro... – de volta aos tempos negros, onde era perseguido e constantemente assediado (não que as mulheres respeitassem suas namoradas, noivas ou 'affairs' – não respectivamente).  
Trancou sua casa e virou para sua curta caminhada matinal, odiava aparatar pela manhã.  
Andando em passos calmos e firmes, observava aquela rua, quase deserta. O dia nublado, carros de um lado para o outro, alguns mendigos, silêncio...  
Chegara finalmente naquele beco fétido, onde havia lixo espalhado e _aquele_ orelhão quebrado, que por sinal, nunca seria consertado... O mesmo número, a mesma voz, o mesmo crachá... Um desconfortável barulho, pequenas mudanças na entrada do ministério... A mesma identificação era observada no térreo.  
Iria agora pr'aquele elevador velho, para, por fim, chegar ao seu destino.

-Não marque nada para mim hoje, Paul – entrou no seu escritório sem mais comentários.

Normalmente não era assim, talvez a inquietação estivesse o perturbando.  
O seu dinamismo era conhecido por todo local, sempre cortês, aquele homem raramente era visto nervoso, estressado, ansioso. Mas nem sempre acordamos com o pé direito, certo?

Quatorze anos atrás:

_–Eu quero pôr esse pomo e esse livro,– intitulado "Hogwarts: uma historia"- as coisas que meus dois melhores e mais importantes amigos mais gostam – eles sorriram para o amigo. _

Já estavam sentindo a falta. 'Apenas dois meses' – repetiam silenciosamente para si mesmo.

-Você também é importante pra gente Rony – falou bagunçando o cabelo do camarada. - Eu colocarei essa moeda, que a nossa brilhante amiga Hermione Granger fez, – ela sorriu sem graça. - da A.D. É algo que eu quero guardar sempre comigo, como uma lembrança boa daquela época.

Eles se entreolharam concordando. Fora difícil o quinto ano, mas aquilo, certamente era uma boa lembrança, uma das poucas, mas era suficiente para que não desistissem sem lutar e persistir.

–Hmm é a minha vez?- perguntou ela. Eles acenaram. – Bom... Er, eu quero guardar para sempre... Essa foto. Onde nós três estamos. Como marca de uma longa amizade... – seu rosto estava vermelho e em seus olhos havia sinais de lágrimas, ela odiava despedidas...

Hermione tentava se lembrar que no início do novo ano letivo, se encontrariam novamente, mas era duro ficar distante, ainda mais em épocas como essa, em plena guerra, temia tanto por eles... Tinha medo que quando chegasse na plataforma, daqui a dois meses, só estivesse um deles, ou nenhum...  
Sua vida? Ela nem se preocupava com isso. Estava entre trouxas, mas e Harry? Que era perseguido? Céus ela tremia só de pensar. E Rony? Seus pais eram 'adoradores' de trouxas... Voldemort não perdoaria.  
Suspirou tentando se concentrar, esquecer naquele momento suas aflições.  
Harry e Rony a abraçaram e foi o suficiente para que Hermione caísse no choro... Estava com tanto medo.

Momentos depois eles lacraram o baú, que era de prata com as suas iniciais entrelaçadas, e o puseram no fundo de um buraco, próximo à árvore que sempre se recostavam, fosse para estudar ou apenas passar o tempo.

-Certo. Nós voltaremos aqui custe o que custar. Não importa se você estará preste a se casar ou ter um filho – ele disse terminando de enterrar o baú. – Nada importa. Aqui estará em jogo todos os nossos anos de amizade. Aqui, está o símbolo de que esta durará para sempre, não envolvendo o que passamos e passaremos... Não importando se ficarmos anos separados ou se depois de hoje não pudermos nos ver novamente ou nos falar – ponderou calmamente. – Contem para alguém. Porque, se for inevitável não poder comparecer, como a morte, e somente ela justificará a falta de um de nós aqui, – Hermione tremeu. – esta pessoa estará encarregada de vir aqui... – ele suspirou, rezando mentalmente para que não fosse necessário isso. - Eu me comprometo – disse olhando seriamente para cada um, apontando a varinha para o local onde acabara de enterrar o pertence.

-Eu me comprometo – ela fez o mesmo.

-Eu também... – o rapaz ruivo os acompanhou.

Quando tinha mudado? Quando houve essa separação?  
Por quê? – algumas muitas vezes via-se perguntando.

_Você realmente queria tê-los perto para sempre? – uma vozinha irônica perguntou. _  
Sinceramente? Sim, ele queria... Ele imaginava que seria assim.  
Ao longo dos anos isso se evaporou. Eles eram novos formandos, eram agora adultos, eles estavam tentando tornar-se respeitáveis profissionais, tinham seu espaço e o tempo muito corrido... Tentavam se encontrar, mas o tempo sempre estivera contra eles, então, cansados de nadar contra-maré, desistiram ou se acomodaram. Algumas brigas contaram também, umas pacificas outras... nem tanto.  
O caso é que não se viam há muito tempo, anos.

E se eles esqueceram da promessa? Bem, não se viam há tantos anos... Não seria difícil.  
Isso iria significar apenas uma coisa: Talvez ele fora o único amigo naquele tempo.

Ele iria. Se não estivessem lá, não importava. Ao menos ele cumprira sua promessa.

()  
Oh... Não! O despertador não tocou. Estava atrasada...  
Quase se tornou múltipla para organizar, por alto, a casa. Tomou um banho rápido, e, enquanto guardava alguns papéis nas pastas, fazia o café da manhã. Depois de penteá-los, prendeu os cabelos em um coque – bem mais prático - Deixou os pratos para depois e trancou a porta de seu confortável apartamento – apartamento este, que comprou dois meses depois de conseguir o emprego.  
Descendo as escadas do local, ela andava apressada para não se atrasar.  
Fora deitar tarde na noite anterior, maldita insônia. Malditos pensamentos, maldita consciência – foi-se o tempo de se enaltecer da tão _excepcional_ qualidade de ser racional. Isto não é nada interessante, depois que você cresce. – _maldito_...

Vamos lá, trinta anos, editora-chefe do Profeta diário – que, por sinal, evoluiu bastante desde sua chegada – olhos castanhos, cabelos, domados e cacheados, também castanhos.Uma vida estável e sociável, alguns poucos amigos, muitos puxa-sacos. E uma saudade imensurável dos tempos de escola... – saudade esta, que ela tentava omitir. – Um relacionamento acabado há alguns meses. Ainda era a mesma pessoa – apenas com alguns anos a mais – amava ler, e interessava-se ainda por matérias que não interessavam a sua profissão, ia a livraria constantemente – perdia horas ali. – Talvez ainda fosse um pouco autoritária e respeitava – mesmo que não com tanta neurose – as regras.  
Ela amava seu trabalho, era rigorosa quando a escolha de seus empregados. Mas ainda assim, conseguia ser carismática com todos, era a melhor editora de todos os tempos – sempre ouvia isso ao menos.  
E, mesmo não querendo admitir, gostava _demais_ do Potter.

Entrou em um lugar pouco movimentado, olhou para os lados. Certo, ninguém a vista.  
Ela aparatou naquele caos que era a redação do Profeta.

-Srta. Granger. srta. Granger! – alguém corria atrás dela, que continuava andando com passos firmes. – A autorização chegou – respirou fundo antes de falar.

-Certo Anne – disse voltando-se para a mulher. - ponha na mesa do... do...

-Carlos?

-Isso mesmo. E fale para ser rápido. Quero a história na minha mesa ainda hoje – a mulher assentiu e já estava saindo. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, por favor, não quero ser incomodada. Você pode resolver as atividades de hoje?

-Sem problema.

Hermione deu um sorriso. – Obrigada.

Entrou na sua sala. Tudo da noite anterior voltado a ela quando bateu a porta atrás de si, - quase como se uma onda tivesse a atingido. – Sentou-se e olhou a volta. Tudo do mesmo modo que deixara no dia anterior – _conta a novidade_.

A insônia fora apenas uma conseqüência; conseqüência de pensar demais, – besteiras demais – de reviver assuntos demais, de tempos passados – e talvez extintos de seu corpo. – de medos esquecidos, de pessoas, aparentemente, perdidas em algum lugar de seu coração. De magoas não cicatrizadas, do orgulho infiel – que fez parte de si por alguns anos.

O que importava agora? Nem sabia se estavam vivos... – e queria dizer que não se importava com essa opção. – Na verdade, ela sabia sim. - quem mandou ser tão cuidadosa? - Ela precisava saber, ainda mais na carreira que havia escolhido – tentava se convencer quando buscava por informações.

Seria hoje, finalmente, se livraria daquilo.  
Com as mãos no rosto, fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer.  
Como seria possível? Mesmo que não tivesse sentimento algum, ainda seria atormentada por aquele compromisso – compromisso feito por adolescentes. Você não tinha mentalidade suficiente... _Isto_ era uma mentira. Fora, e tinha certeza, a garota mais centrada de sua época.

_Como os encararia? Não os via há tempos!  
Não trocara, sequer, uma meia palavra.  
Só sabia que sentia falta. Saudade, quanta saudade.  
Seria muita cara-de-pau tentar desenterrar aquela amizade? – junto a aquele baú - Aquela que foi perdida por orgulho, acomodação e um pouco de infantilidade? Aquela, que por anos, tornou-se a sua razão de viver? Aquela que fazia comportar-se como uma 'delinqüente', uma inconseqüente e fazia com que ela não sentisse nenhum remorso por quebrar as regras – sempre tão prezadas? – que lhe trazia boas recordações e outras nem não boas assim? Que a machucou quando se estilhaçou? _

Talvez não tivesse volta... Talvez tivesse perdido para sempre aquilo que era seu tudo... Ou quem sabe, não. Isso poderia ser considerado otimismo, mas o que fazer quando impregna no seu corpo? Quando sente necessidade de reações assim – ou quando, simplesmente, essa reação toma conta de você?- O que fazer?

Certamente nem se lembravam dessa promessa... Mas ela iria, obviamente.  
Não quebrava promessas. E essa não seria uma simples promessa, era muito maior, talvez mais importante que ela e sua vida...

Deixando as malas no chão, ele conseguiu olhar novamente para aquela casa torta, quanta saudade!  
O tempo havia passado, mas ainda assim sentia o cheiro do café de Molly Weasley ou conseguia ouvir as novidades sobre o mundo trouxa que seu pai descobria com entusiasmo. Ainda conseguia chamar aquele lugar de lar. Isso nunca mudaria – e ele nem queria.

Tornara-se um jogador reconhecido de quadribol, viajava muito, não tinha tempo para quase nada. Mas era sua vida e ele amava tudo aquilo.  
Com seus trinta anos era um solteirão sem concerto, as mulheres podiam o perseguir, mas não conseguiriam nada sério, este era seu lema. Os cabelos ruivos e os olhos azuis, algumas sardas e tornara-se ainda mais alto que há anos atrás. Ainda gostava das mesmas coisas e não suportava ser contrariado.

-Oh! Meu filho! – foi arrebatado pelo abraço da Sra. Weasley.

-Como vai mãe?

-Com saudade desse homem sem coração – alfinetou. – Que por acaso, é meu filho.

-Você sabe que não estou tendo tempo pra nada...

-Certo, não me venha com essas explicações esfarrapadas – ela riu da cara surpresa do filho. – Venha, entre... Quer comer algo?

-A senhora adivinhou. Estou faminto!

"E cada a novidade?"

Estava tão animado! Rever os amigos, depois de anos fora...  
Claro que não esquecera a promessa! Era mais importante que sua vida, - era sim.  
Eles deveriam ter mudado muito. Será que estavam casados? Com filhos? Tinham deixado de ser tão orgulhosos? – Hmm, ele duvidava muito.  
Estava contando os minutos, os segundos... Desde que chegara ao país.

Depois de algumas horas conversando com a mãe, decidiu tomar um banho e depois se trocar. Teria que ir para Hogwarts e isso demoraria um pouco.

_Ele aparatou. _

-Como você entrou aqui? – perguntou a mulher tentando esconder o vestido que usava. – Harry! Você não pode me ver ainda!

-Eu não sou o que você pensa – ele a olhou. – Eu preciso falar com você.

-Harry. Céus. Depois... Depois podemos conversar depois do casamento e-

-Não haverá mais casamento. Nós precisamos conversar e tem que ser agora.

-O que? Como assim? Do que está falando.

-Sente-se Lia.

Ele ainda lembrava como havia decidido de última hora.  
Ele não poderia casar sem ter certeza. Não estragaria a vida da mulher que não tinha certeza se amava, não estragaria sua própria.  
Lia nem ao menos sabia que ele era um bruxo! Seria um erro...  
Teve que explicar sua situação, e deixá-la repensar se queria realmente o casamento. Ele também teve que pensar se queria.  
Aparataria em Hogsmead e iria caminhando para Hogwarts. Não seria uma longa jornada.

-Tenho compromissos... – Harry falou para o homem a sua frente. – que não poderão ser adiados.

-Mas Sr... Hoje é o dia de inspeção.

-Eu já disse – falou com seriedade. – estes compromissos não podem ser adiados. Tenho certeza que se sairá bem.

O outro homem engoliu seco. – Sim. Sr. – não seria louco de retrucar.

-Muito bem – disse Harry erguendo a sobrancelha e se retirando.

O ar frio de novembro invadindo sem permissão, estapeando, seu corpo. Pôs as mãos no bolso do casaco, tentando proteger-se, andava em passadas rápidas, respiração entrecortada. Seu rosto vermelho, indicando o efeito que lhe causava o frio, os lábios, mais que róseos, seus dentes batiam. _Por que, antes de sair, não fizera um feitiço de aquecimento?_ Não conseguia pensar em nada, era verdade. Primeiro precisava cumprir o juramento.  
Respirando fundo antes de entrar naquele beco, ela se concentrou e, constatando antes que não havia ninguém, aparatou.

()  
Duas horas da tarde.  
Já estariam chegando? Era o que imaginava, se é, é claro, que o Sr. e Srta. 'Orgulho' iriam lembrar da promessa que há anos fizeram. Pensando nisso Rony franziu a testa.  
Verdade. Será que eles lembrariam? Ou melhor, será que viriam? Porque a cabeça dura de ambos era fato... Não. Harry e Mione não fariam isto com ele. Não mesmo.  
Tinha certeza que mesmo depois de anos ainda conhecia cada amigo e muito bem. Mesmo com todo o orgulho estes não deixariam uma promessa a ser cumprida...

Ele já andava pelo campo de Quadribol do castelo, o tempo meio frio pouco lhe incomodava. Ainda conseguia lembrar de tudo que vivera naquele abençoado lugar. Boas e ruins lembranças.

Estranhamente ainda não vira um aluno fora do castelo.

-Como vai Harry? – ele indicava um lugar no seu grande sofá. E lhe passava uma xícara de chá. - Há tempo não lhe vejo. A que se deve o prazer da sua vinda?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Resolvendo pendências, Hadrig – suspirou colocando na mesa a xícara. – apenas assunto inacabado.

O senhor franziu a testa, estranhando a grande seriedade e rigidez na face e palavras do amigo.

-Me desculpe. Mas não é uma visita... Como estou realmente devendo a você – continuou olhando-o.

-Algum problema no trabalho?

-Não se preocupe. Tudo certo lá no departamento. Não é de trabalho que vim tratar por aqui.

Rúbeo estava intrigado, mas não queria ser indiscreto. Harry parecia alheio a sua curiosidade, pra dizer no mínimo... porque, olhando melhor, ele estava inquieto, parecia viajar por tudo, seus olhos - seus brilhantes olhos -, opacos, como ele nunca vira antes, como se realmente ele não estivesse ali...

-Harry?

O moreno, distraidamente, terminava sua bebida olhando o fogo que crepitava alegremente na ladeira suja da casa. – Vou indo – falou subitamente, levantando-se. – Adeus, Hagrid – deu um 'tapa' no ombro do gigante.

-Mas Ha-

Tarde demais. O Homem já havia batido a porta atrás de si.

Hermione encontrava-se perto do lago, ao lado da árvore. Melhor dizendo, encostada a ela, os braços cruzados, impaciente. Sua bolsa no chão. O cabelo, solto, balançava ritmado com a suave brisa, que parecia prepará-la para um próximo passo.  
Certo, estava ali, sem ninguém à volta e estava sentindo-se uma imbecil...  
Ouviu um barulho e... em seguida, pôde reparar, sem ar, que um certo moreno se aproximava. Diferente de si, Hermione conseguiu observar, ele já havia a reparado e, mesmo que forçado, caminhava até ela em seus passos firmes.

Ela desviou o olhar para o lago.  
Coração acelerado. As mãos tremeram por um instante. Sua boca ficando seca. E uma estranha sensação de remorso.  
O que falar? O que pensar? O quê? Por quê?  
Ela se virou novamente e surpreendeu-se quando o encontrou a mais ou menos três metros de distância.  
Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, com altivez... Ela não tinha medo de cara feia, não tinha medo de seu tamanho, não temia seus olhos cor de oliva penetrantes, nem aquele ar falsamente gélido. Ela não se importava... não.

Por um momento acharam que o tempo havia parado, ou melhor, voltado. Encontravam-se a frente de um(a) amigo(a) antigo.  
Observaram-se.  
É. Não havia mudanças bruscas...  
Ela tinha ainda aquele ar que emanava, mesmo sem querer, superioridade, que ele tanto odiava. Ele olhou seus cabelos, cacheados e castanhos. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor, - ele sorriu cinicamente com esta 'brilhante' dedução – castanhos claros e sapientes, brilhantes e, entretanto, não era o que costumava ver anos atrás, aqueles ternos e suaves, estavam agressivos e com um cinismo tal qual o seu. O nariz como se estivesse ali as palavras: 'eu sou a tal' – como pensou em falar, mas decidiu optar pelo silencio. – Ainda teve um pequeno instante para observar seus lábios, estavam mais que róseos, devia estar com frio, ainda. Olhando todo seu rosto, percebeu que _aparentemente _era a mesma Hermione de sete anos atrás. Aparentemente...  
Harry Potter, a sua frente. É, não estava 'irreconhecível'. Pra ser sincera, Hermione achava que estava idêntico há sete anos atrás – quando, pela última vez tinha falado, retificando, discutido. - Vejamos... Seus cabelos revoltados lhe dando aquele antigo ar inconseqüente. Nariz, fino e quase como se tivesse sido moldado exclusivamente para seu rosto. Os mesmos lábios, ah... saboreáveis, serenos e falsos. E então se dirigiu aos olhos, como pôde enganar-se? O antigo Harry, seu melhor amigo, não a olharia _assim_. Olhar de puro despeito, de petulância e misteriosamente com intenso brilho.

-Boa tarde.

-Boa.

-Parece que ainda falta um, do trio 'fantástico'.

Hermione fechou os olho. Trio. Há quanto tempo não eram chamados assim? Há quanto tempo não eram?  
Aquilo lhe trazendo nostalgia. Ela voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou Harry estudando seu rosto.

Sentindo o rosto queimar, Hermione desviou o olhar.

-Rony lhe deixou alguma mensagem?

-Não. Até onde sei, ele está em Montreal – a mulher disse franzindo a testa.

Ele olhou para o chão e depois pro lado. – Você acha que ele não vem?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Como vou saber!

-Obrigado. Senhora 'dispenso educação'.

-Por que seria educada com você?

Ele revirou os olhos e voltou-se para os arredores. – Quem sabe, porque até agora, Hermione Granger, estou sento educado contigo.

-Não lembro de ter lhe pedido.

-E não lembrava do quando você é irritante, algumas, várias vezes – falou olhando-a sem paciência. - Quando quer - ela apenas deu um sorriso insinuante e fez uma falsa reverência.

-Acho que esqueceu o conceito de elogios.

Ele riu – Para quê desperdiçá-los?

Hermione calou-se olhando o lago.

-Qual é o seu problema comigo? – perguntou ela, repentinamente. Ainda observando o brilho do lago. – Por que você faz isso?

-Isso o quê?

-O que fiz pra você?

-Me responda você.

-Que lembre, nada.

-Não?

-Foi _você_ que chegou na _minha casa_ com sete pedras nas mãos.

-É claro, Harry Potter é o culpado.

-Certamente que é.

Ele bufou. -Não fui i_eu/i quem não compareci ao casamento do imeu melhor amigo/i_.

Hermione fingiu que nada ouviu.

-Estava com _raiva_ de você – ele reclamou olhando frustrado por a mulher nada ter falado. – Era o dia mais importante da _minha vida_.

Ela deu um muxoxo encarando-o finalmente. – Você _nem ao menos_ apareceu na igreja.

-Bem informada, não? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ela riu com desdém, um pouco contrariada. – É meu trabalho – ela perigosamente estreitou os olhos. – Além do mais, quem não sabe sobre você? – ela deu de ombros. – Você _faz questão_ de aparecer.

Foi a vez dele ignorá-la.

-De qualquer modo, eu não me arrependo das _coisas_ que fiz.

-Não se arrepende! – ele a fuzilava com o olhar. Quis chegar mais perto, mas sentiu que não tinha tanto controle pra se aproximar mais.

-Eu tenho tudo que quero, Harry – disse suavemente. _"Ou quase..." _. – Houveram alguns erros de percurso, atalhos sem saída e obstáculos... No entanto, nada que não pudesse superar.

-Você sempre levando tudo pro lado otimistas das coisas. Mesmo quando não há.

-Como não? Sou realizada profissionalmente.

-E isso é o bastante pra você? Ser realizada profissionalmente – ele fez com os dedos sinais de aspas. - É o seu céu? Seu limite?

Hermione não soube o que responder. Não tinha certeza que queria falar 'sim', aqueles eram objetivos tão simplórios... Além do que, ela não estava totalmente satisfeita. – O que estaria faltando?

Harry sorriu marotamente. – Se você não sabe...

-A questão não é essa – ela disse depois de algum tempo calado.

-Bem lembrado! Não é essa! Bravo! E qual seria, Hermione? A questão de você não ter comparecido ao meu casamento, e não importa se este aconteceu ou não, ou a questão de eu ter ido na sua casa com sete pedras nas mãos? – perguntou, fazendo novamente o sinal de aspas.

-Hipócrita.

-Oh! Não, não... _querida_. Não _estou_ sendo, não. É só me responder qual é a questão.

-O que você faria no meu lugar! Iria?

-Hã... Sim! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

-O que você queria? – perguntou olhando-o com rancor. – Eu não podia ir...

-Não podia?

Ela suspirou. Balançou a cabeça lentamente.  
Sim, poderia ter ido.

-Eu não quis – sua voz era um filete. – Pensei que entenderia depois do que te escrevi. O que você achou que fosse tudo aquilo? Um bando de palavras sem conexão alguma e que achei bonitas e as juntei? Que merda! – ela exclamou se dirigindo a ele. – Qual a parte de "Eu estava sofrendo" você não entendeu? Mas, Ah – ela sorriu irônica. – Hermione Granger não sofre, ela não é humana, ela _nunca_ erra.

-Nunca disse isso – sibilou.

-E precisava? – a mulher o olhou seriamente. - Sou Hermione, esqueceu? Aquela que tem 'um estranho vinculo' com você. Que... que te entendia e era sua confidente. Não tem assuntos, Potter, que possa esconder de mim.

-De qualquer modo – ele respondeu. – Não disse que não tenha sentimentos. E assim como me _entendia_, eu lhe _entendia_, _Granger _. E mesmo assim, conseguiu esconder por um longo tempo que – ele parou de falar.

-Que _sou_ apaixonada por você? – complementou com uma pergunta, em um tom claro, mas baixo. – Você não consegue pronunciar isso? "Hermione Granger é apaixonada por Harry Potter".

Ele ficou estático a olhando, sem ter certeza que realmente conseguia falar. Muito bem, muito bem! Era simples. Era só juntar: Harry Potter, sente amor – mesmo de: 'estar apaixonada', 'é apaixonada'. -, por Hermione Granger.  
Juntando, tornava-se uma outra frase: Harry Potter sente amor por Hermione Granger...  
Ele deu um passo para trás.

-Essa não é a questão aqui!

-A quem quer enganar? Tudo, depois da sua última visita a mim, gira em torno disso.

-Está errada – ele balançou a mão como se cortasse o ar. – Isso não vem ao caso. Não tem a ver.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa. – Você não teve coragem suficiente para ver isso, não é mesmo? – seu tom de voz foi aumentando gradativamente. - É tão mais fácil ignorar, é tão mais fácil não tocar no assunto. É tão mais fácil fingir.

-Não estou fingindo.

-Está sim – ela gritou. – Você armou todo esse escarcéu – ela mostrou a volta, como se estivesse falando do momento. - para maquiar a verdade da nossa briga. Você, no fundo, _sempre soube _, sempre soube tudo de mim. Eu não conseguia te esconder nada, lembra? – ela riu nervosa por ter perdido o controle. – Tenho certeza que sabia dos meus sentimentos – ela respirou fundo. – tenho certeza que certas horas você se afastava para não me deixar confusa, tenho certeza que você nunca quis me magoar e nesse tempo todo – seus olhos marejavam agora. – eu ainda consigo confiar em você, mesmo não querendo, mesmo desejando te odiar, mesmo querendo, implorando pra você sair do meu corpo, da minha mente. Mesmo tentando esquecer aquele beijo. Porque eu simplesmente desisti, porque eu desaprender como, esqueci o caminho de volta, pra deixar de te amar... – ela suspirou. – Mas se você não quer enxergar... Sim, é diferente. Se você se afasta com a desculpa de uma briga tola de amigos, - ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Hermione continuou. – que coincidentemente veio a calhar depois de ter recebido minha carta... Carta esta, que aniquilava meu orgulho, que me justificava. Porque naquele momento, o que menos queria era perdê-lo mais – ela sorriu tristemente. – acho que o tiro saiu pela culatra – a mulher secou com delicadeza o canto dos olhos.

Harry sentou-se, encostando-se a árvore. - Eu só não entendo uma coisa, Harry. – ele a observou, Hermione tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão concentrada. - Por que, depois de tanta insistência em me ter lá, você não se casou? – perguntou, desta vez olhando-o nos olhos.

-Então vocês já estão aqui! Mas que surpresa, hein!

Hermione virou-se assustada. E depois, no seu rosto surgiu um sorriso grande. Ronald Weasley sorria alegremente para eles. Ela foi ao seu encontro, abraçando-o, enquanto Harry se levantava de onde estava e esperava sua vez de abraçar o amigo.

-Como vai Harry?

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. – Vou indo... E você?

-Estou maravilhosamente bem, não vê? – estufou o peito.

Hermione riu. – E muito modesto pelo que vejo.

-Pára Mione, assim você me deixa sem jeito – ele abanou uma das mãos brincando. – Mas vocês não mudaram nada, nada! – ele falou depois de observá-los melhor. - Meu Merlin como pode?

-Sorte a nossa, não?

-Oh. Se é! Então...? – esfregou as mãos. – O que faremos primeiro? Roubar doces de Hogsmead, atazanar o Snape, ou ver quem consegue passar pelo salgueiro lutador e chegar primeiro na casa dos gritos? – Hermione franziu a testa e tinha um olhar estranhamente familiar. Harry riu. – Você não muda Mione! Céus. Estou brincando. Viu o olhar tipo 'Minerva' que ela me lançou, Harry?

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer, não quero ficar muito tempo por aqui – disse esfregando os braços, o olhar ansioso. Os homens assentiram.

Harry parou próximo ao lugar certo. Retirou a varinha da sua capa e conjurou uma pá. Não precisou cavar muito para que o metal da pá se bater com o do baú. Ajoelhou-se. Rony e Hermione o acompanharam. Harry retirou o baú do buraco. Eles o abriram. Uma coisa brilhosa e do tamanho de uma noz cortou o ar rapidamente, por alguns míseros segundos, até ser capturado pela mão esquerda de Harry. Rony o olhou abobado.

-Tem certeza que não quer trocar de profissão? – Harry sorriu sem jeito.

Pegaram, então, com cuidado as outras três coisas que permaneceram ali dentro, imóveis.  
Rony agarrou a foto e sorriu saudoso.

-Mais como você era magrelo Harry!

Harry tomou a foto da mão dele, para observá-la por si só. Revirou os olhos, como sempre, Rony estava exagerando. Ele não estava tão magro assim. Rony que naquela foto estava mais que desengonçado.  
Então ele olhou para a foto e encontrou Hermione ali, os cabelos cacheados um pouco volumosos ainda, aquele brilho inocente que só ela emanava. Sorrindo e acenando ao seu lado, com uma das mãos entrelaçada a dele... E então ele observou a si próprio ali, mais novo, ora acenava para o Harry adulto, ora sorria para Hermione com alegria, murmurando algumas coisas em seu ouvido, a fazendo sorrir ainda mais. E ficar ainda mais graciosa...  
Olhando como se não 'os conhecesse' arriscaria que eram namorados. Será que era assim que as pessoas 'de fora' os viam? Ele franziu a testa. Hermione estendeu a mão para ver novamente a foto, mesmo tendo a decorado.

-Harry, a Mione quer ver a foto – Harry olhou para Rony e depois para Hermione. – Não tá vendo?

-Desculpe me – ele estendeu a foto pra ela. – eu tinha esquecido dessa foto.

Olhando a foto, Hermione sorriu.  
Ela _amava_ aquela foto. Tinha como plano de fundo o entardecer, aquele lindo céu alaranjado. Os três ex-alunos estavam lá, como amigos - que eles foram – e adolescentes 'normais', adolescentes bruxos normais, melhor dizendo. Acenando e brincando entre si. Por um minuto ela se perguntou se poderia voltar ao tempo, ser a mesma Hermione de anos atrás e aproveitar, muito mais, _mas muito mais_, aqueles anos.

Então Rony balançou com as duas mãos a frente do rosto um livro.

-"Você não leu _Hogwarts: uma história_, Ronald Weasley! Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! Não se pode usar aparelhos eletrônicos! Quantas vezes já disse? Umas mil? Quando isso vai entrar na cabeça oca de vocês dois?" – ele falou tudo em tom enjoado e de reprovação.

-Ha ha ha. Muito engraçado – Hermione respirou desgostosa.

-Hermione. É uma promessa. Ainda arrumo um tempo pra ler esse livro – Rony falou foliando-o. – A gente promete né, Harry? – Rony o cutucou. – Não é isso!

Harry agora observava a moeda que havia posto no baú fazia anos. – Você está sozinho nessa. Já e há muito, li esse livro, Ronald Weasley – retrucou.

Rony estava no mínimo surpreso. Balançou a cabeça e dirigiu-se a Harry novamente. – O que você tanto faz com essa moeda? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Recordando. Dos Comensais da Morte.

Rony arfou. – Não tem nada mais interessante pra lembrar não! – criticou.

-Como o que? Isso – ele mostrou a moeda. - É muito interessante.

-Claro. Excêntrico... Deixe-me ver essa moeda, logo. Antes que você pense em fazer uma tatuagem. Da marca negra, obviamente.

-Não seja ridículo – exclamou lhe entregando a moeda.

-Ficou calada de repente Mione – Rony chamou, lhe olhando de lado. - Algum problema?

-Nenhum – se limitou a dizer.

-Deve estar cansada não? Cheguei aqui duas horas... Mas como não estavam aqui, achei bom dar uma volta, relembrar os bons tempos.

-Só um pouco, Rony. Obrigado pela preocupação.

-Nada mais que minha obrigação! De melhor amigo.

Hermione apenas concordou.

-Bom, gente. Não querendo ser inconveniente, nem estraga prazer – Rony falou. – Tenho um jantar com uma... _amiga_, daqui a meia hora, vamos adiantar isso?

-Certo – os outros deram de ombros.

E ele foi embora, prometendo escrever no dia seguinte, para, talvez, marcar uma saída, um passeio.  
Hermione também já estava indo.  
Tinha dado a desculpa de cansaço, ela não queria conversar com alguém que nem queria admitir que ela estava apaixonada por si. Ele nem conseguia aceitar que sabia. Ele, nem ao menos, a olhava nos olhos. Não agüentaria fingir, já havia o feito a tanto tempo... não conseguia mais.

-Hermione – ele segurou seu braço. Quando ela se virou, ele a olhava firme. – Desculpe-me por ter sido relapso. Desculpe-me deixar escorrer pelas mãos nossa amizade.

Hermione suspirou. E, por um momento, ponderou. – Há tempo você está perdoado, Harry – ele deu um meio sorriso. Ficaram calados, olhando-se. – Hmm... Então? – tocou o cabelo, nervosa. - Amigos? – ela estendeu a mão. Harry olhou estranhamente para a mão da mulher, e então chegou mais próximo e a abraçou pela cintura, dizendo em seu ouvido.

– É o que veremos... – e lhe beijou a face. Hermione estremeceu.

"O que acha de um jantar? Agora?" Continuou.

-Jantar? Onde?

-Oras, Hermione... Existem diversos restaurantes por aqui. E se você não quiser ainda tem a opção trouxa. Você ainda gosta de estrogonofe?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, franzindo a testa.

-Esplendido. Conheço um lugar perfeito! – sorriu. – E então? Você aceita o convite?

-hã... tudo bem.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Fui nesse restaurante há algum tempo. Tem temperos maravilhosos, servem bem, o ambiente é tranqüilo.

Ela decidiu não pensar muito nas reviravoltas de Harry Potter. Só conseguiria dor de cabeça. E também, estranhamente, ela sabia que teria tempo para descobrir...

Harry segurou seu ombro enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. Ela sorriu quando olhou o céu, estava anoitecendo. E, ele, estava alaranjado, como no dia em que tirou a foto no sexto. Será que Hoje seria tão inesquecível quando o outro dia?  
Hermione olhou Harry e este, agora, observava o céu.

-Lindo, não?

-Muito. Hmm. Por que está me levando para jantar?

Ele a olhou. – Porque você aceitou.

-Engraçadinho. Falando sério. Por quê?

-Há quanto tempo não jantamos, Hermione?

-Sete anos, acho.

-Então... Recomecemos pelo jantar. Não acha certo?

Ela o olhou sem nada responder.

**_"Mas não pense que isso será o suficiente. Sr. Potter" _**

Fim

- - -

---------------  
**Oie! Desculpem-me os erros...  
Isso é um gênero que eu desconheço...; Uma mistura.  
Eu não corrigi esse texto... Queria apenas descarregar e, bom, saiu isso.  
Espero que tenham gostado. Se é que alguém teve paciência suficiente pra ler as minhas baboseiras... Ai, ai.  
Comentem, certo?  
Beijo,  
Yasmin **

P.s.: Acho que a história ficou confusa... Se houver algum problema na interpretação, é só me perguntar, ok?  
O poema (? – era um poema?) fui eu quem fiz (o.O);

Sórdido detalhe 1: Isso tá podre... Mas não deixa de comentar, tá?  
Sórdido detalhe 2: Putz, não sabe o quando demorei pra terminar isso... Acho melhor parar de escrever.

Tchau


End file.
